


Day 286

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [286]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [286]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 286

Sorith was just getting to the exciting part of his book when Erard practically kicked down his door. The human had several poorly bandaged wounds on his arms and body and he looked deathly pale. The man’s mousy brown hair was matted with mud and blood though his prized staff was as pristine as ever. Sorith wondered if Erard regretted not learning more healing magic.

Before Erard could even speak, Sorith had closed his wounds. Erard shrugged off any further attempts to help and began removing the bloody bandaged himself, tossing them haphazardly around Sorith.

“‘Thank you Sorith’,” Sorith said in, what he considered, a good imitation of Erard. Oh, I don’t need your thanks,” he said as himself. “You can repay me by not tossing your bloody bandages all over my books.”

“Yes,” Erard replied dryly. The man flopped down in the chair Sorith had vacated when he was busy healing the human. Typical. “Thank you so much for bringing the guards down on my head.”

“I did no such thing,” Sorith replied, he didn’t need to fein insult. “I’ve only been to the dig site twice this week and I made absolutely sure I wasn’t followed.”

“Oh yah,” Ears replied sharply. “Then how come the day after you dropped off a new thrall I had guards barging into the workspace.” The human shook an accusing finger at Sorith.

“Guards?” Sorith asked, somewhat bemused. “Not even templars?”

“They might as well have been,” Erard said sullenly. “One of them used the Litany to counter my magic.”

“Fascinating. He must have been very pious to call a spirit of faith without Chantry training.”

“I’m not convinced they didn't. The other one struck out a rage demon’s core in a single strike.”

“As magically volatile as this city is,” Sorith mused, “I’m surprised they haven’t done more cross training.”

Sorith and Erard would have to talk to the others before coming up with a plan. The drawback of having allies of equal skill was having to make decisions by committee. Meaning the most popular, rather than the smartest, ideas won out. He already knew what they would do. The sort of mage who worked openly to rebel against the Chantry was not the type for patience even when it was called for. They should lie low and wait for the guards to give up. They might even release the thrall they were looking for. But that would feel too much like compromise to the others. They hated giving ground for any reason, it had served them well overall but a lot of good mages had died needless deaths. 

Instead they would vote for a big flashy distraction elsewhere while they set up their new base of operations. That would probably mean summoning more demons in a public place. Good for attracting attention but bad for swaying public opinion. Soris didn’t like the idea of having his freedom at the whims of the mob but he also didn’t like their chances facing off against all the forces the world could bring to bear against them.

Sorith heaved a great sigh as he packed up his books. With all the strange comings and goings the past few days, word was bound to get back to the templars. His now place would likely be even smaller than this one. He hopped the rest of magekind appreciated the sacrifices he made on their behalf.


End file.
